


Fate

by flwrfll



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Feelings, First Time, Kinky, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Size Kink, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrfll/pseuds/flwrfll
Summary: A destined meeting in the corridor of the canned goods session started the story, but Luffy never imagined that he would dive so deep into a reality entirely different from his own, the dark side of Doflamingo has never been so attractive.[Doflamingo x Luffy - AU]
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo & Monkey D. Luffy, Donquixote Doflamingo/Monkey D. Luffy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> My native language is not english, so im sorry if theres some mistakes, one friend of mine helped me with the translation (thank you momo), so i think it is not that bad. Enjoy your reading.

Luffy sighed softly as he put away the shelf full of groceries, the brunette was on his night shift, didn't like working so late, was very sleepy and sometimes slept on the counter near the cash register, and that's exactly what happened. So Zoro, his co-worker, switched tasks so the young man could stay awake and distract himself until the end of the shift. 

After tidying up the last shelf, Luffy walked down the long corridors of the establishment until he came near to the counter, where his friend Zoro was sitting, the boy was distracted reading a magazine. The movement that night was quiet, only one or two customers, on a Wednesday night most people's priority was to go home and rest. 

"Zoro, where's the price gun?" Luffy asked. 

"Near the canning session." He answered, without averting his gaze from his reading. 

"Thanks, Zoro." The boy thanked him and went back into the halls.

Luffy went back to the corridors and took the price gun, took his mobile phone out of the pocket of the apron he was wearing, exactly nine and a half pm, unlocked the device just to check if he had received any messages, when he made sure everything was right he started sticking the prices on the products. It was a bit of a boring job for the brunette, it cost a lot to stand still for so long, so he decided to put on headphones and listen to a song to cheer him up. 

"Luffy, I'm going to the bathroom. Check the cashier." Zoro shouted, going down the hall next to his friend. 

But Luffy hadn't listened, he was more busy dancing and setting prices, he got so excited that he practically forgot where he was, until when he turned around, he got a fright that made him totally embarrassed. At the beginning of the hall a man was watching him, he was tall, taller than anyone the young man had ever seen, big and very intimidating. 

"No one was at the cashier." The man explained, his voice was thick and husky. 

"Oh, I was sure Zoro was there." The youngest commented, taking off his headphones and stuffing them into his apron pocket. "I'm sorry." 

His face was completely red - felt the burning of his cheeks - and he tried to avoid looking at the customer's face, as he knew he wasn't a great dancer and the scene must have been just ridiculous to watch. He passed by the side of the big guy, going towards the counter, leaving the pricing gun beside him and took the products that the man was carrying. 

The young man interchanged his gaze between the products and the man, observing better and closer he had blond short hair, his face was made of strong and rough lines, his jaw was defined, his nose was long and thin. He bit his own lips, that man was making him very nervous, and Luffy didn't know how to deal with it, his heart was beating out of control. 

"Sir, want a bag?" He asked, typing into the cashier's computer. 

"Yes."

"Will the payment be by card or cash?" 

"Cash." 

He shook his head and started passing the products. Most of them were just nonsense, several jelly sweets and caramel candies, as well as a few packs of noodles, one for each flavor. 

"I love that candy." He commented when he passed a Jell-O candy in the shape of teddy bears. "It's very good." 

"I've never eaten it."

Luffy was quiet after receiving a harsh and unfriendly response, it seemed that the blond was in a hurry or was just rude, the way he dressed seemed to be a very important person. A very elegant black suit that stretched his silhouette even further, a white social shirt and a pink tie, and even at night he was wearing sunglasses, preventing the brunette from discovering the colour of his eyes. 

After passing all the products, he put them in two bags and looked at the computer screen, making sure of the total to pay. 

"Your total is thirty-five dollars and fifty cents." 

The blond took his wallet out of his pocket and looked for the money, delivering two twenty bills to the young man, his hands touched lightly and that made Luffy nervous again. He cleared his throat and turned to the computer, typing the amount he was given, the change was generated and the cash drawer opened. 

He collected the change and gave it to the man, again their hands met, it was a rough touch, the blond man's hand was big, very different from the brunette's hands, that even though he was not so short, he had small hands. - This gave him a lot of jokes from his older brother. 

"Have a good night and thank you for your preference." He repeated the phrase he'd said countless times, but this time he knew it was different.

The man greeted him one last time with his head and turned, going to the automatic door that opened and let him pass to the street. Luffy continued in the same place for some time, he was feeling a strange sensation and did not know exactly what it was, decided to blame the embarrassing situation earlier and took the price gun that was thrown next to the counter. 

The young man looked at the door once again, his nervousness slowly going away, until he noticed something that was not there a few minutes before: a badge. He frowned and took the object, the picture of the blond was engraved on the card along with his name and probably the registration number of the company where he worked. 

Donquixote Doflamingo. 

Immediately he ran out of the store, the automatic door took a long time to open and when he saw the breach the brunette practically jumped into the street. He looked around, searching for the customer, but he didn't see anyone walking on the streets at that time and there were few cars circulating. 

He sighed and went back inside the store. Zoro was sitting on the counter, looked at Luffy, with a confused expression on his face. 

"What were you doing out there?" He asked. 

"Nothing." Luffy answered, keeping the badge in his pocket. "I was taking a breath." 

"Hmm." Zoro shrugged and started to read again.

Luffy returned to the canning session, tried to concentrate on work, but his thoughts always returned to the mysterious blonde. His head was so full that he didn't even realize that his shift had come to an end. 

"Luffy, we're closing." Zoro called his friend. 

As if waking up from a trance, the brunette set the price on the last can and went to get ready to finally go home. Duly dressed in the clothes that had arrived, the young man took his backpack and smiled at his companion, saying goodbye to him. 

The return home was quiet, the bus was empty and Luffy sat on the last bench, he took the man's badge out of his sweatshirt pocket and looked at it for a while. 

Donquixote Companies.

Was it just a coincidence? The blond's last name was also Donquixote, if it wasn't a coincidence that man was very important. The boy sighed and kept the object, looking out the window, admiring the landscape of the city of Dressrosa until he descended to the bus stop near his house.

He lived alone, his apartment was small but perfect for the boy, the rent wasn't so expensive and he had gotten a job relatively close. Luffy was studying nursing at the University of Dressrosa, had got a 100% scholarship and was very happy with the course.

As he unlocked the door of his apartment he smiled as he watched his orange cat welcome him, rubbing himself on his legs, and meowing loudly. 

"Hello to you too, Chopper." He whispered. "I bet you must be starving to death." 

Luffy walked into his kitchen and took the cat food and put it in the feed pot, he also changed his pet's water. Tired, he went to the bathroom, his body begged for a good bath, he took off his clothes and went into the shower, the hot water seemed to burn his skin, but the brunette didn't care, he liked it better, his muscles slowly relaxing, he let out a sigh of relief.

While soaping his own body, the boy thought about the no longer so mysterious blond's badge , Doflamingo must have dropped the object when he opened his wallet when he went to pay for the products, and should not have realized, he would probably only realize what happened when he went to work tomorrow morning. Luffy pondered, his conscience told him that the right thing to do was to deliver the badge to the company, decided to do a good deed that year, the young man closed the shower register and finished his bath.

Wrapped by a towel around his body and his hair, he took the sweatshirt thrown on the floor and removed the badge from his pocket, walked to his room and put the badge on the dresser beside his bed. He put on comfortable pajamas and dried his wet hair, ready to go to sleep, Luffy activated the alarm on his cell phone and laid down on his bed.

It took a while to fall asleep, mentally retracing the events of the day, until his weary mind gradually surrendered to sleep, until he finally fell asleep. 

Luffy opened his eyes slowly as he heard the annoying noise of his cell phone alarm, grumbling he turned off the alarm and sat on the bed, a cold breeze passed through his body, making the boy shiver. Wrapped in the blanket he went to the bathroom, Chopper soon coiled himself in his legs, the brunette stood in front of the mirror and took his toothbrush and toothpaste, after finishing his personal hygiene he returned to the bedroom. 

He opened the closet and looked for warm and comfortable clothes, it seemed that at any moment it could rain, the sky was cloudy and grey. He took his cell phone properly charged and looked for how to get to the Donquixote company, the map indicated the address and the neighborhood, he bit his lips, the establishment was in the downtown Dressrosa. 

He left his cell phone on the bed and put his clothes, a dark jeans, tight on his legs, a dirty old all star sneakers, a sweater and a thick gray coat to withstand the cold. As he passed the mirror hanging from his closet door, he sighed irritated, his hair looked like it was never tidy, so he just put on a black hood to cover it up.

Luffy took his cell phone, wallet, and badge, made sure Chopper would be fine alone, with food and water, took his house key, and locked the door on his way out. When he was outside the apartment he remembered the umbrella, looked at the sky and decided to take a chance, and even if it rained, he wouldn't die.

Guided by his cell phone, Luffy took a bus to the subway and then the train, until he left at the station on one of Dressrosa's most famous and busy avenues, people rushed by, not even looking at each other, most talked on cell phones and were so distracted that sometimes they hit other people. The brunette continued to follow the map until he arrived in front of a huge mirror building, two very beautiful towers were inside the Donquixote company domain, he could not avoid feeling very small near all that grandeur.

A little hesitant, Luffy entered one of the towers, the lobby was large and luxurious, similar to a five-star hotel, the information desk was large and four very neat women were sitting next to each other, each typing something into their respective computer, looking very concentrated. The young man approached, a redheaded woman looked at him and smiled.

"What can I do for you?" She asked.

"I..." Luffy cleared his throat, taking his badge out of his pocket. "I work at a convenience store and yesterday one of the employees of this company forgot his badge on the counter, I'm here to return it." 

"Oh, sure!" The redhead took the badge from his hand. 

A moment of silence as the woman stared at the badge, Luffy continued to look at the employee until she had some reaction. She picked up the phone and began to dial a number, when she was answered she started chatting quietly with someone, the brunette could not understand what she was saying, when the woman hung up she returned the badge to the boy.

"Your entrance has been cleared, please enter through that turnstile and go up to the twenty-seventh floor." She explained, with a smile on her lips.

"What?" The brunette asked, confused.

"To return the badge."

"Oh, can't I leave it to you?" Luffy asked, squeezing the badge in his hands. 

Before the receptionist could answer, a strange movement began in the lobby, the boy looked over his shoulder and saw a tall, very tall man, just like the man from last night, raised his eyes in hope of being the same man, but it wasn't him. This man did not wear glasses and had much less rough facial features than the other, his hair was also blond, however it was long and with a bang, and his threads were slightly wavy.

"Mr. Cora-san!" The woman greeted him with a beautiful smile.

"Dear Nami, good morning." He responded by returning the smile.

Luffy looked away and continued to stare the woman silently. 

"Is my brother's mood better? I heard he came in angry because he lost his badge." The blond asked, coming closer to the counter, standing next to the brunette. 

"Ah, he's not very good, Monet said he's locked in his room." She answered. "But we got great news, this kid found his badge and came here to deliver." 

The man looked at the boy, Luffy also looked at the blond, raised his hand and handed the badge to the other.

"He dropped it on the counter at the convenience store." He explained. 

"Sure." The man took the badge and smiled."Thank you very much, my brother will appreciate it."

The boy smiled. 

"What's your name?" 

"Luffy."

"Thank you, Luffy." And again another smile.

Luffy just smiled at the man and the receptionist, thanked the redhead for her help and headed for the exit. As he left the Donquixote Towers he could breathe straight, it looked like he had entered a totally different world from his own, and he hoped he wouldn't have to come back to this place so soon, at least that Cora-san was very nice and pleasant, different from his brother who last night responded harshly to the brunette's friendly attempt to start a conversation. 

On his way home Luffy was lucky and didn't get any rain, just in the afternoon at his college class, and by night the sky was clear, with no rain cloud. The rest of the day was monotonous like all the others, and again the boy entered his autopilot mode. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
